


Kummitustarina

by toivomusluu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toivomusluu/pseuds/toivomusluu
Summary: He olivat palaamassa Moreyshiren tapaukselta, kun Peter ensimmäisen kerran kysyi Remukselta pelkäsikö hän kuolemaa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ficci on jaettu numeroidusti osiin – se on tarkoitus lukea annetussa järjestyksessä, mutta sen voi aivan yhtä hyvin lukea kronologisesti.

 

  
_5._

 

He olivat palaamassa Moreyshiren tapaukselta, kun Peter ensimmäisen kerran kysyi Remukselta pelkäsikö hän kuolemaa.

Metsästä ulos johtava tie heidän allaan oli rapainen, sen täyttävä muta sitkeää kuin terva. Samalla kun yritti ponnistella eteenpäin, Remus harkitsi kysymystä. ”Mitä osaa siinä – kipuako?”  
  
Koska Peterin oli häntäkin vaikeampi päästä eteenpäin, tämän kiivas päänpudistus oli vain hänen silmäkulmassaan erottuva, vaalea häivähdys. ”Ei! Tai no, ehkä sitäkin... Mutta entä _tätä_ –” sanaa seurasi uusi häivähdys ”pelkäätkö sinä tätä?”  
  
Tällä kertaa Remuksen oli pysähdyttävä ja käännyttävä ympäri nähdäkseen mistä tämä oikein puhui. Alkaneessa tihkusateessa Jaoksen harmaaseen työkaapuun pukeutunut Peter oli maisemaan hukkuva hahmo, joka rapaisten kaavunliepeidensä vuoksi näytti versovan suoraan maasta samaan tapaan kuin kauempana häämöttävän metsän puut. Kyseistä metsää kohti tämä myös parhaillaan viittoili.  
  
Nyt Remus osasi jo arvata mitä kysymys todella koski, mutta jostakin syystä hän koki silti tarpeelliseksi viivytellä. ”Eiköhän minun ole jo hieman myöhäistä alkaa pelätä kummituksia.”  
  
Peterin kimeä naurahdus seurasi tahdin liian myöhässä. Remus epäili kyseessä olevan paha tapa, joka sinnitteli yhä elossa kaikilta niiltä vuosilta jolloin tämä oli kokenut velvollisuudekseen nauraa Jamesin ja Siriuksen vitseille, toisinaan jopa hänenkin. ”En minä sitä”, Peter myönsi nolona, sitten jälleen vakavoituen. ”Tarkoitin lähinnä, että pelkäätkö sinä sitä mitä tapahtuu kuoleman jälkeen? Tai sitä mitä _ei_ tapahdu?”  
  
”Sinä tiedät mitä sanotaan - jokainen meistä saa itse valita, tuleeko takaisin vai jatkaako eteenpäin.”  
  
”Paino sanalla sanotaan. Toinen asia mitä ne tykkäävät hokea on, että kun kyse on näistä asioista, ei koskaan voida olla täysin varmoja mistään.”  
  
Syy sille mikä oli alun perin nostanut kysymyksen esiin oli helppo päätellä. Hetkeä aiemmin metsässä he olivat joutuneet asioimaan miehen kanssa, joka oli piileskellyt jästisyntyisen vaimonsa ja pienen tyttärensä kanssa läheiseen kotiinsa tunkeutunutta joukkoa. Antaakseen perheelleen aikaa paeta, oli mies päättänyt jäädä kohtaamaan takaa-ajajat yksin ja neuvotella näiden kanssa. Samaiset aurorit, jotka olivat tehneet ilmoituksen kummittelusta, olivat jo siirtäneet ruumiin pois, mutta tietenkin mies itse oli yhä paikalla, kuten tulisi siitä lähtien olemaan.  
  
Normaalista poiketen Peter oli tällä kertaa ollut vastuussa puhumisesta. ”Nimenne ja kuolinolosuhteenne on rekisteröity Haamujaoksen tietoihin.  Artiklan kolmetoista, sektion B – ’Kummittelun harjoittaminen’ – mukaan teillä on oikeus vainota nimenomaan tätä aluetta. Toivomme että… että epäelämänne tulee sujumaan mukavissa merkeissä”, tämä oli takerrellut, ohjekirjaa sanasta sanaan siteeraten.  
  
Mies itse oli hädin tuskin kuunnellut. ”Te ette ymmärrä!” Peterin huulilta oli karannut tahaton vinkaisu, kun pari läpinäkyviä käsiä oli yrittänyt tarttua tätä kaavunpielistä. ”Minun _täytyy_ löytää heidät. Siksihän minä tulin takaisin!”  
  
Heiltä oli kulunut pieni ikuisuus saada mies vakuuttuneeksi siitä, ettei mitään ollut enää tehtävissä. Juuri kun he olivat olleet aikeissa lähteä, Remuksen mieleen oli juolahtanut idea. ”Voin yrittää tavoittaa perheenne”, hän oli tarjonnut. ”Me voimme ohjata heidät takaisin tänne.”  
  
Siitä lähtien kun miestä vallassaan pitänyt vimma oli hellittänyt, tämä oli riippunut ilmassa apeana, heidät jo lähes unohtaneena. Ehdotuksen kuullessaan tämän katse oli kuitenkin jälleen terävöitynyt. Siinä samassa Remus oli tuntenut niskansa kihelmöivän; läheisten puiden havina oli äkisti kasvanut vihaiseksi sihinäksi, joka täytti ilman kuin satojen käärmeiden ääni. _”Uskallakin”_ , mies oli kuiskannut, ja lehdet vahvistivat saman. ”Tiedätkö sinä mitä se tekisi heille? Minä olen ehkä vankina, mutta heidän ei täydy olla.” Ja sitten – juuri ennen kuin tuuli oli talttunut, ennen kuin mies itse oli lipunut puiden sekaan ja kadonnut näkyvistä – ”Kertokaa vaimolleni, että olen poissa.”  
  
Tapauksen jälkeen heiltä kahdelta oli kestänyt hyvän aikaa löytää äänensä, ja kun se tapahtui, aiheena oli luonnollisesti kuolema.  
  
Peter roikkui itsepintaisesti kiinni aiemmassa kysymyksessään. ”Eikö se sitten tosiaan karmi sinua? Ajatus siitä, että joko kaikki vain loppuu – tai sitten ei, ja sitten sitä vain on, päivästä toiseen, muuttumatta, _kehittymättä._ Ei koskaan yhtään parempana eikä huonompana.”  
  
Hetki oli täydellinen totuuden kertomiselle, saman totuuden jota hän oli hautonut viikkoja, ja tovin Remus jopa harkitsi sitä. Mutta loppupeleissä väsymys ja hänen selkärankaansa ylimääräiseksi nikamaksi kasvanut vainoharha vei voiton. ”Ehkä minulla vain on liikaa huonoja hetkiä, että osaisin pelätä niistä luopumista.”  
  
Siinä missä Peter ei koskaan ollut ensimmäisten joukossa mitä uuden loitsun oppimiseen tuli, ei tämän kyvyssä lukea keskustelun kätkettyjä nyansseja ollut koskaan ollut mitään valittavista. James oli aina vitsaillut hänen ihmissuteudestaan, Sirius taas puolustanut häntä raivoa lähentelevästi, jolloin Peterin osaksi oli langennut hiljainen sympatia.  Näin ollen he lähtivät vaitonaisina tarpomaan eteenpäin, kohti tien päässä odottavaa Jaoston porttiavainta.

  
  
Sinä iltana Remuksen tullessa kotiin oli asunto hiljainen ja pimeä. Kun uutiset McKinnoneiden kohtalosta olivat tavoittaneet heidät viikko sitten, Siriuksen ainut reaktio oli ollut ilmoittautua tuuraajaksi Marlenelle määrättyihin päivystysvuoroihin killan päämajassa. Siinä missä Remus tiesi sodan tehneen hänestä turran, Siriuksen kohdalla suru operoi kuin veitsi, leikaten tästä kivun ulos. Jokaisen uuden menetyksen myötä tämä kadotti palan itsestään, nauroi vähemmän, valvoi enemmän, otti muille ihmisille kuuluvia riskejä. He olivat molemmat käymässä varjoiksi entisestä, hän käpertymällä yhä tiiviimmin itseensä ja Sirius venymällä verkoksi sen maailman ylle jota halusi suojella, yhtä täynnä reikiä.  
  
Kun hän oli ryöminyt sänkyyn, Remus jäi tuijottamaan yllä avautuvaa kattoa pitkäksi aikaa. Jo toisen kerran saman päivän aikana hän harkitsi totuuden myöntämistä. Sirius tulisi kotiin ennemmin tai myöhemmin, ja kun niin kävisi, he voisivat maata siinä yhdessä ja huijata hetken itseään ettei maailmassa ollut mitään sitä tärkeämpää. Silloin hän kertoisi miehestä jonka he olivat tavanneet, ja mitä Peter oli häneltä kysynyt. Hän kertoisi sen mitä oli niin kauan pitänyt itsellään ja toivoisi että oli vielä olemassa mahdollisuus.  
  
Mutta kun Sirius viimein saapui, oli jo lähes aamu ja hän oli ollut unessa useita tunteja. Kun hän sitten paria tuntia myöhemmin itse raotti ovea makuuhuoneen hämärään ja ilmoitti lähtevänsä töihin, lakanoista kuuluva mutina muistutti häntä kuolleen miehen metsän sihinästä.

  
  
  
_1._

 

Tietoisuus siitä, että Sirius merkitsi hänelle enemmän kuin kukaan muu hänen ystävistään – kenties enemmän kuin kukaan koko maailmassa – oli valjennut Remukselle hiljalleen. Jo neljännellä luokalla Siriuksen teki häneen syvän vaikutuksen pitelemällä alruunanlehteä kielensä alla kokonaisen kuukauden osana animaagiksituloon vaadittavia riittejä. Tämä oli aloittanut lehtikokeilun ensimmäisenä, ja James, jolle hänestä poiketen muodonmuutokset olivat aina olleet jotakin mitä toivoa ja odottaa, oli ollut pakahtua innosta.  
  
”Jopa jästit uskoivat entisaikaan alruunan itkun olevan kohtalokasta niille, jotka vetivät sen juurinen maasta”, tämä siteerasi jostakin kirjasta, jonka he olivat porukalla kähveltäneet kirjaston Kiellettyjen Kirjojen Osastolta. ”Kun he halusivat nostaa sellaisen mullasta, he sitoivat narun kasvista jonkin eläimen kaulaan ja pistivät eläimen kiskomaan sen ylös. Heidän käsityksensä mukaan eläimet olivat immuuneja alruunoiden äänelle.”  
  
”Tai sitten ketään ei vain haitannut, vaikka heidän eläimensä olisivatkin kuolleet”, Peter mutisi; Peter, joka ei jakanut hänen potemaansa vastenmielisyyttä muodonmuutoksia kohtaa, mutta joka ei myöskään suhtautunut niihin aivan samalla varauksettomuudella kuin James.  
  
James oli kuin ei olisi kuullutkaan. ”On todisteita siitä, että eläimet ovat muutenkin huomattavan vastustuskykyisiä alruunoiden ominaisuuksille. Siinä mielessä tämä käy järkeen: jos haluaa tulla eläimeksi, on uskottava kykenevänsä samaan kuin nekin.”  
  
Lehtikoetuksen toisena yönä Siriukselle oli noussut kova kuume; vain koska oli joululoma ja tunteja ei ollut, he välttyivät paljastumiselta. Sillä aikaa kun Sirius itse heittelehti alruunan aiheuttamassa horkassa, mieleltään ja ruumiiltaan jossakin ajan ja rajan tuolla puolen, he väittelivät Jamesin ja Peterin kanssa siitä, pitäisikö heidän ottaa riski ja viedä tämä kaikesta huolimatta sairaalasiipeen. Lopulta he kuitenkin päättivät sitä vastaan. Silti, siinä vaiheessa kun Sirius oli ensimmäistä kertaa tarpeeksi tajuissaan ymmärtääkseen puhetta, Remus aneli tätä lopettamaan; sylkemään lehden ulos, sillä tietenkin kaikesta siitä pahoinvoinnin ja houreilun määrästä huolimatta tämä oli kieltäytynyt niin tekemästä.  
  
Vasta silloin Sirius oli avannut kunnolla silmänsä ja katsonut häneen. Tämän pupillit olivat niin alruunanmehun laajentamat, että ne näyttivät Remuksen silmiin yksinomaan mustilta, jonkin tuntemattoman voiman valtaamilta. _”Ei”_ , Sirius kuiskasi, ääni päivien puhumattomuudesta käheänä, ja asia oli sillä päätetty. Paria päivää myöhemmin tämän vointi kohentui ja alruunan sivuvaikutukset laantuivat ajoittaisiksi pahoinvoinnin aalloiksi, mutta yhä vain Sirius kantoi lehteä, aikeenaan saada siitä viimeinen sana tai kukistua yrittäessä.  
  
Vielä silloin Remus ei ollut ymmärtänyt, miksi näky Siriuksen itsepintaisen yhteenpuristuneista leuoista vaikutti häneen paljon voimakkaammin kuin Jamesin tai Peterin kohdalla, jotka Siriuksen esimerkin rohkaisemina olivat alkaneet märehtiä samoja lehtiä viikkoa myöhemmin. Kolme vuotta aikaisemmin hänelle oli riittänyt jo yksistään se, että Sirius oli halunnut olla hänen ystävänsä vastoin perheensä oppeja. Se, että tämä halusi olla sitä vielä sittenkin kun oppi mitä hän oli, ja halusi osaltaan varmistaa ettei hänen enää koskaan tarvitsisi olla kuuöinä yksin, herätti hänessä jotakin mikä oli pelkkää kiitollisuutta suurempaa. Tunne korostui entisestään sen ensimmäisen kerran kun Sirius muutti onnistuneesti muotoa heidän neljän edessä.  
  
James vihelsi näyn edessä vaikuttuneesti. ”Sinä näytät –”  
  
”Kalmankoiralta”, Peter möläytti, ja karahti sitten punaiseksi, mutta vahinko oli jo tapahtunut: James ulvoi kilpaa naurusta koiranäänellä ulvovan Siriuksen kanssa, heittäen kädet kasvoilleen ja nikotellen niiden välistä teatraalista kauhua ilmentäen: ”Se on ohi nyt, pojat, ohi nyt – Sirius teki sen, hän _ennusti_ sen, hän tappaa meidät kaikki –”  
  
Mutta Remus oli tuskin kuullut. Hän oli katsonut hahmoa jonka Sirius oli valinnut, tai joka ehkä sittenkin oli valinnut tämän, ja ajatellut mielessään: _Sinä näytät minulta._  
  
Ja ehkä silloin jollakin tapaa, hän oli jo osannut arvata sen mitä hänelle oli tapahtumassa.  
  
Mutta kuten hänen kohtalonsa kannalta merkityksellisillä muodonmuutoksilla oli tapana tehdä, senkin oivalluksen lopullinen käännekohta oli laadultaan väkivaltaista sorttia. Ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän todella tuli tietoiseksi tunteidensa koko kirjosta, tapahtui kun he olivat kuusitoista, ja Siriuksen tekemä pila oli vähällä maksaa Kalkaroksen hengen ja tehdä hänestä murhaajan. Siihen asti hänen rintalastansa alla pesinyt tunne oli ollut keveä ja mahdottomuudessaankin toiveikas, mutta tapauksen jälkimainingeissa se konkretisoitui tavalla, jonka luonteessa oli jotakin peruuttamatonta. Sirius, joka oli kerran pidellyt hänen salaisuuttaan kielellään henkensä uhalla, oli päästänyt sen vapaaksi. Se lapsellinen illuusio, että hänen kouluvuotensa sujuisivat vailla ongelmia, oli särkynyt, ja samalla tavoin mennyttä oli toivo siitä, että hänen potemansa ihastus olisi ollut ohimenevää sorttia. Hän oli ollut raivoissaan Siriukselle, mutta sitäkin enemmän hän oli ollut raivoissaan itselleen, ymmärtäessään ettei anteeksi antamatta jättäminen tulisi kysymykseenkään – että vaikka Sirius oli syyllistynyt pahimpaan mitä hän saattoi kuvitella, ei se silti ollut tarpeeksi jotta hän voisi lakata välittämästä.  
  
Jos hän olikin vihassaan lopulta armollinen, oli Sirius sitä edeltäneessä katumustyössään armoton. Tämä toisti anteeksipyyntönsä jokainen aamu ja jokainen ilta, ja lakkasi syömästä heti kun ymmärsi läsnäolonsa estävän hänen saapumisensa yhteisille aterioille. Mikään määrä Jamesin sovitteluyrityksiä tai Peterin kekseliäitä keinoja huijata heidät kaksin johonkin tilaan ei horjuttanut tämän vakaumusta sen suhteen, että loppupeleissä anteeksiannon pitäisi tulla vilpittömästi Remukselta itseltään. Taipuvana luonteena Remus ihaili moista omistautuneisuutta, oli salaa siitä imarreltukin, mutta tiedosti samalla että kyseinen piirre teki hankalaksi määritellä, mikä Siriusta moiseen motivoi. Kokemus oli opettanut hänelle, että tämä oli lojaalisuudessaan ajoittain naurettavan ylitsepursuava ja huomiota jaellessaan kaikkea muuta kuin kitsas. Toivo siitä, että hänen kohdallaan kyse olisikin ollut jostakin ystävyyttä suuremmasta, tuntui epäuskottavalta.  
  
Kun hän lopulta antoi anteeksi, se tuntui olevan jotakin enemmän; jonkin uuden alku, jonka nimeämistä hän parhaansa mukaan pitkään vältteli. Jo ennen kuin hän oli ymmärtänyt olevansa rakastunut, hänen sydämensä oli särkynyt, ja nyt hänen oli tultava yhtä matkaa sinuiksi sen tiedon sekä tunteen itsensä kanssa. Hän oli niin keskittynyt itseensä, että vasta vuosia myöhemmin hänelle valkeni, kuinka Sirius oli saattanut kokea tilanteen samoin; että vasta kun vahinko oli jo tapahtunut, tämä todella käsitti mitä oli äkkipikaisuutensa tuloksena menettänyt.  
  
Kun James alkoi seurustella Lilyn kanssa, he viettivät entistä enemmän aikaa kolmisin, hän, Sirius ja Peter. Peterin heidän välillään risteilevistä katseista Remus saattoi ensimmäistä kertaa lukea, ettei hän ainoastaan kuvitellut omiaan noteeratessaan kuinka Sirius alati vietti vaistonvaraisesti hänen puoleensa. He jatkoivat tätä outoa piirileikkiä muutaman vuoden, valmistuivat siinä välissä ja vannoivat sitten uskollisuutta killalle ja Dumbledorelle, lähes helpottuneina siitä ettei vielä ollut tullut aika päästää irti vanhasta.  
  
Samana kesänä koulun loppumisen jälkeen Siriuksen Alphard-setä kuoli. Perinnönjakotilaisuudesta palatessaan Sirius ilmestyi ilmoittamatta Remuksen ovelle, nauraen lähes hysteerisesti.  
  
”Se vanha koira”, tämä sai lopulta sanottua, ”hän jätti minulle kaiken! Kaiken!”  
  
Sitten tämä viimein, kaikkien niiden odotuksella kuorrutettujen vuosien jälkeen, suuteli häntä.  
  
Rahoilla Sirius hankki asunnon ja muisti mainita vasta muuttopäivänä, että hänenkin oletettiin siirtävän pian tavaransa sinne. Muuttoa seuranneet kuukaudet lukeutuivat Remuksen elämän onnellisimpiin, ja se oli jotakin mistä hän poti ajoittaista huonoa omaatuntoa, olihan jonkun täytynyt ensin kuolla jotta moinen onni oli ylipäänsä mahdollinen. Alakerrassa asuva eläkeläisrouva oli puolikuuro ja tapasi soittaa viikonloppuisin radiosta virsiä; he kostivat harrastamalla kovaäänistä seksiä. Heille syntyi typeriä, kahdenkeskeisiä sisäpiirivitsejä, joita he sitten toistelivat kaupoissa ja kaduilla kuin heikkopäiset, ylläpitäen tätä salaista heimokulttuurin muotoa joka oli vain heidän omansa. He jakoivat vaatteet, hammasharjat, ajoittaiset tupakat, parranajosetin ja pöllön. Öisin he makasivat sängyssä ja kertoivat toisilleen asioita, joita päivänvalossa ei kehdannut tai voinut sanoa, koskettivat toisiaan paikoista, joihin kukaan muu ei aiemmin ollut koskenut. He olivat onnellisia; muulla ei tuntunut olevan niin väliä.  
  
Kunnes sota alkoi. Jälleen kerran mikään ei muuttunut yhdessä yössä, vaan hiljalleen, niin ettei Remus varsinaisesti osannut jälkeenpäin sanoa, missä vaiheessa pelkästä viitsimättömyydestä tuli välttelyä, laiskoista sunnuntaista sängyssä tarkoituksellista piileskelyä peiton alla, jota ruokki pelko siitä, että jossakin vaiheessa, pian, sellaiset päivät kävisivät vähiin ja ehkä loppuisivat kokonaan.  
   
Se oli ajatus joka vainosi häntä vielä paljon myöhemminkin: että jos hän olisi jäänyt useammin sänkyyn, vaihtanut aamuiset kauppareissut muutamaan lisäminuuttiin Siriuksen vierellä, niin ehkä he eivät olisi nyt tässä. Ehkä se pieni armonnaika olisi riittänyt muuttamaan jotakin, jättänyt jäljen, sinetöinyt jotain muutakin kuin ainoastaan hänen sydämensä. Mutta tietenkin hän oli joka kerta työntänyt lakanat syrjään ja noussut ylös, mennyt kauppaan, keittänyt teetä, hakenut pitsaa heidän kollektiiviseen krapulaansa, ilmestynyt tunnollisesti sovittuihin tapaamisiin. Kaiken sen vuoksi jäljellä oli nyt ainoastaan tämä: hänen sormenpäissään poltteleva kaiku siitä, miltä ne hienoimmat hiukset Siriuksen niskassa tuntuivat hänen aamuisten käsiensä alla, vielä nytkin kun tämän tukka oli kasvanut niin pitkäksi että se laskeutui niskan ylle kuin musta verho, peitellen kaiken alleen jäävän katseen ja kosketuksen ulottumattomiin.

 

  
_3._

 

Aina siitä asti kun sota oli todella käynnistynyt ja tullut näkyväksi, aaveiden määrä Britanniassa oli moninkertaistunut. Se tarkoitti sitä, että Haamujaos oli pahasti ylityöllistetty ja täten valmis palkkaamaan lähes kenet tahansa ansioluettelosta tai kyseenalaisesta työhistoriasta viis, kunhan hakija vain omasi edesmenneiden kanssa asioimiseen soveltuvat tavat. Hänen haastattelijansa paljasti Remukselle myöhemmin, että hänen jokakuisen ongelmansa oli korvannut hänen kykynsä kuulostaa yhtä aikaa äärimmäisen osaanottavalta tapahtuneen tragedian johdosta, mutta kaikesta huolimatta kannustavalta kyseisen kehityksen mukanaan tuomista jännittävistä mahdollisuuksista. Remus oli puolestaan jättänyt mainitsematta, että kyseinen luonnehdinta melko lailla summasi hänen koko siihenastisen elämänsä.

Sen sijaan Peter – joka oli valmistumisen jälkeen pyrkinyt aktiivisesti töihin Taika-asutuksen kehitys- ja suunnittelukeskukseen lähettämällä sinne tekemiään piirustuksia, mutta joka kolmen hylkäyskirjeen jälkeen oli viimein suostunut Remuksen järjestämään työhaastatteluun – ei saanut aivan yhtä lupaavia arvosteluja, mutta palkattiin loppupeleissä yhtäkaikki.  
  
Periaatteessa heidän työnkuvansa oli varsin yksinkertainen: aina kun Jaokseen saapui raportti uudesta mahdollisesta kummittelusta, heidän tehtävänsä oli mennä paikalle ja varmistaa sen todenperäisyys. Mikäli paikalta tosiaan löytyi tuore edesmennyt, heidän piti selvittää kuolemaan johtaneet tapahtumat parhaansa mukaan ja jakaa sen jälkeen joitakin ohjeita ja lohdutuksen sanoja jatkon varalle.  
  
Todellisuus oli tietenkin paljon raadollisempi. Sota-aikaan valtaosa kuolemista oli väkivaltaisia ja äkkinäisiä, uhrit nuorempia kuin olisi sallinut ja toisinaan niin täynnä vihaa, että näistä huokuva energia riitti kiinnittämään jästienkin huomion ja vaati tällöin yhteistyötä suojakirouksista vastaavan viraston kanssa. Silloinkin kun poismenon syyt olivat luonnollisempaa sorttia, oli edesmenneiden kanssa asiointi pidemmän päälle puuduttavaa; aaveet unohtelivat herkästi asioita ja takertuivat pikkuseikkoihin, jankkasivat itsestäänselvyyksistä ja haikailivat sellaisten perintöesineiden tai –kiinteistöjen perään, joiden omistajuus oli elävien noudattamien lakien mukaan siirtynyt jo muille. Joskus kaoottinen nykytilanne oli omiaan herättelemään nekin muinaiset henget, jotka olivat jo alkaneet hiipua pelkiksi kaiuiksi ja jotka nyt havahtuivat nykyhetkeen uutta kummittelutarmoa puhkuen, autuaan tietämättöminä viime vuosikymmenien tapahtumista.  
   
Saatu perintö takasi sen, ettei Siriuksen vielä muutamaan vuoteen tarvinnut huolehtia töihinmenosta ja täten tämä saattoi omistaa kaiken aikansa killan riveissä taistelemiseen. Remus olisi mielellään tehnyt samoin, mutta se olisi tarkoittanut taloudellista riippuvuutta Siriuksesta, eikä hän halunnut moista lisäriippaa elämäänsä. Tätä nykyä he muutenkin takertuivat toisiinsa ajan henkeä heijastelevalla epätoivolla; ahtaassa eteisessä syleillen kun toinen tuli kaikkia odotuksia vastoin kotiin; makuuhuoneen hämärässä, käsin ja huulin ja hampain. Ääneen ilmaistusta huolesta oli tullut turhaa kulutustavaraa, sanoista toissijaisia. Siksi Remus tiesi Siriuksen vihaavan hänen työtään jo kauan ennen kuin tämä myönsi sen ääneen. Se oli nähtävissä tavassa jolla tämä survoi hänen harmaat vaihtotyökaapunsa ruttuun pyykkikorin pohjalle tai töhersi lehdestä aina ensimmäisenä uusia kummitteluja koskevien artikkeleiden päälle.  
  
”Se on vain niin totaalisen masentavaa”, oli kuitenkin se syy jonka Sirius lopulta antoi, huokaisten lausuttuna toteamuksena hänen suoraan kysymykseensä. ”En tajua miten sinä voit sietää sitä vielä kaiken muun päälle. Lily on muuten ihan samaa mieltä, kysy vaikka.”  
  
Remus olikin tehnyt niin; Lily nimitti hänen toimeaan makaaberiksi. Luultavasti se oli kuitenkin sama mitä Sirius ajoi takaa, Sirius joka ei kaivannut tulla muistutetuksi omasta kuolevaisuudestaan ja joka siitä syystä ei koskaan ollut erityisemmin välittänyt aaveista, pitäen jopa Professori Binnsiä karmivana pelkän tylsistyttävän sijaan, Päätöntä Nickiä kaikkena muuna kuin vitsinä.  
  
Toinen hyvä syy Siriukselle vihata hänen työnantajaansa liittyi siihen, ettei Haamujaoksella ollut varaa diskriminoida asiakkaiden suhteen. He hoitivat yhtälailla ne tapaukset, joissa edesmennyt oli kuollut vastapuolen leivissä työskennellessään. Kerran Remus saapui raportoidulle tapahtumapaikalle vain löytääkseen sieltä aaveen muodossa miehen, joka kuvauksesta päätellen oli vasta aiemmalla viikolla ottanut yhteen killan kanssa. Sillä kertaa hän sai tapauksen siirretyksi työtoverilleen, mutta aina hän ei ollut yhtä onnekas. Kuolema oli neutraali; sitä ei kiinnostanut, että hänelle osunut asiakas oli tunnettu ihmissusivihaaja tai jopa kuolonsyöjä; vanha taikka nuori. Työssään hän näki lapsia, jotka eivät olleet uskaltaneet siirtyä eteenpäin, lapsia joilla oli tullut ikävä sisaruksiaan ja jotka nyt leikkivät vuodesta toiseen samassa lastenhuoneessa samalla kun näiden sisarukset kasvoivat ja muuttivat ennen pitkään pois. Hän näki mitä todella merkitsi välittää niin paljon, ettei lähteminen ollut mahdollista.  
  
Sirius näki sen sijaan vain lopullisuuden. ”Se on ohi – hän hävisi, ja oli sitten vielä liian pelkuri hyväksyäkseen sen”, tämä väitti, silloin kun hänen asiakkaakseen oli jälleen sattunut yksi puhdasverisyysfanaatikko. ”Siksi minä en käsitä, miksi sinun pitää vielä olla pitelemässä hänen kaltaisiin kädestä kaiken sen jälkeen. Ihan kuin sinä muka jotenkin ymmärtäisit heitä!”  
  
”Minulle satutaan maksamaan siitä”, Remus vastasi yksinkertaisesti, koska se oli helpompaa kuin totuuden myöntäminen.  
  
”Onko tässä sitten kyse rahasta?” Sirius jatkoi, ja jotenkin siinä tavassa millä tämä sanoi _tässä_ , oli jotakin purevaa. ”Koska minä olen sanonut sinulle tuhat kertaa –”  
  
”Se on arvokasta työkokemusta myöhempää ajatellen. Ja pitkä työsuhde sellaisessa paikassa, se näyttää hyvältä paperilla. Sitten – myöhemmin.”  
  
Hetken verran Sirius oli näyttänyt siltä, että jaksaisi vielä inttää vastaan. Mutta sitten tämän huokaisi ja tarttui häntä kaavunliepeistä vetääkseen hänet lähelleen. ”Tiedätkö mikä näyttää hyvältä? _Sinä._ ” Lisäten sitten vielä, mutisten sanat vasten hänen hymyään: ”Ainakin heti kun otat tuon helvetin ruman kaavun pois. En tiedä kuka tuon on suunnitellut, mutta sehän on kuin joku paraskin vankilariepu.”

  
  
  
_6._

 

Outoa kyllä, Siriuksen potema vastenmielisyys hänen työtään kohtaan ei tuntunut koskevan Peteriä. Tälle Sirius ei koskaan valittanut aaveista, kenties siksi, että Peter itse ilmaisi inhonsa edesmenneiden kanssa asioimista kohtaan avoimesti.  
  
”Peter tässä on ymmärtänyt ongelman ytimen”, Sirius julisti, sinä ensimmäisenä iltana pitkään aikaan kun he olivat lähteneet yhdessä ulos ja istuivat nyt kolmisin Peterin kanssa läheisessä baarissa. ”Kun hengille antaa pikkusormen, ne vievät kohta koko käden. Sinäkin, Kuutamo, olet alkanut muuttua läpikuultavaksi.”  
  
Sanojaan tehostaakseen tämä kurkotti nykimään hänen ennenaikaisesti harmaantuvia ohimoitaan, ja hymyili sitten terävät kulmahampaat välkkyen kun Peter purskahti nauruun, nauraen ja nauraen, kunnes tuli aika hakea tiskiltä lisää juotavaa ja luonnollisesti se tehtävä lankesi tälle.  
  
”Vanha kunnon Peter”, Sirius sanoi, katsellen kuinka tämä katosi tiskin suuntaan. Sanoja seuraisi huokaisu. ”Tiedätkö, joskus minusta tuntuu että hän on meistä ainut, joka ei ole juuri muuttunut sitten kouluaikojen.”  
  
Kommentti oli Siriukselle tyypillinen kehu – pinnalta neutraali, mutta sisältä myrkyllinen kun sen hajotti osiin. Remus ymmärsi sen merkitsevän, että Siriuksen itsensä lailla hän oli muuttunut, eikä sävystä päätellen parempaan suuntaan. Jokin sai hänet myös epäilemään, ettei Peter itse olisi ollut järin otettu kyseisestä luonnehdinnasta. Kutsumatta hänen mieleensä kohosi kuva Peteristä seisomassa mutaisella polulla, kasvot kalpeina äkillisestä ymmärryksestä, jonka varsinaista syytä hänen ei ollut silloin vielä onnistunut tavoittaa.  
  
_”– tai sitten ei, ja sitten sitä vain on, päivästä toiseen, muuttumatta, kehittymättä. Ei koskaan yhtään parempana eikä huonompana.”_  
  
Nyt Remus arveli ymmärtävänsä. Heidän ammatissaan jämähtämisen teema oli alati läsnä, mutta sinä päivänä Peterille oli valjennut, ettei kaikkien suinkaan täytynyt kuolla jäädäkseen jumiin tiettyyn rooliin.  
  
Peter palasi pian juomineen päivineen. Sirius onki lasien joukosta omansa ja oli jo nostamassa sen huulilleen, kunnes päätti äkisti toisin. Sen sijaan tämä kohotti lasinsa maljaan ja katsoi Remusta suoraan silmiin sen reunan yli.  
  
”Voittamiselle”, Sirius sanoi, äänessään juhlallisen vakava nuotti, joka sai kylmät väreet juoksemaan pitkin Remuksen selkää, ”ja sille, että kun se tapahtuu, sitä tietää olleensa oikealla puolella.”

  
  
  
_4._

 

Uuden vuoden kynnyksellä Dumbledore sai vihiä uhkasta, joka pakotti Potterit vetäytymään piiloon. Sitä ennen James tuli käymään heidän luonaan, ensimmäistä ja viimeistä kertaa. Testamenttina sille miten harvoin he tosiasiassa näkivät toisiaan kaksin, Remukselta meni ikuisuus käsittää että tämä oli saapunut tapaamaan häntä eikä suinkaan Siriusta, joka oli parhaillaan komennuksella muualla.  
  
Takkinsa alla Jamesilla oli Lilyltä joululahjaksi saatu, ontuvasti itsevirkattu villapusero, jonka etupuolelle oli kirjailtu saksanhirvi. Sitä katsoessaan Remus muisti jälleen pariskunnat ja näiden salaiset vitsit, kokonaisen kultturimuodon, joka tuntui sitä nykyä karkaavan yhä kauemmaksi hänen otteestaan. James kehui heidän asunnossaan kaikkea kierrätysmateriaaleista nikkaroidusta astiankuivaustelineestä kirkkaanoransseihin ovenkahvoihin, epävarmana siitä äkillisessä väljyydessä jonka kahden ihmisen puuttuminen heidän välilleen loi, ja hän hymyili liikaa ja tuputti teetä, saman ongelman kynsissä. Kaikeksi onneksi he kuitenkin jättivät teen sikseen ja siirtyivät suoraan Siriuksen pöydälle unohtamaan pullolliseen tuliviskiä.  
  
Toisen lasin puolivaiheilla tuttuus oli palannut lämmön mukana heidän kroppiinsa. James lojui sohvalla, pitkät jalat toisen käsinojan yli heitettyinä ja sormet hiuksia hajamielisesti raastaen, puhuen parhaillaan siitä mitä vailla takarajaa tapahtuva vetäytyminen maan alle todellisuudessa tarkoitti.  
  
”Sirius on sitä mieltä, että minä tulen mökkihöperöksi viikossa. Tietenkin hän Harryn vuoksi ottaa tämän yhtä vakavasti kuin me muut, mutta jo nyt hän puhuu että meidän kahden pitäisi livahtaa joskus ulos kuten ennen vanhaan.” Kommentti seurasi hymähdys. ”Ikään kuin mikään olisi niin kuin ennen.”  
  
Remuksen teki mieli sanoa, että ehkei Siriuksen palava halu murtaa tämä ulos piilopirtistä ollut luonteeltaan täysin altruistista, vaan että siinä saattoi olla ripaus sellaisen todellisuuden tavoittelua, jota Sirius edelleen eli ja jonka James oli jo jättänyt taakseen. Vuosi sitten kaksikko oli vielä kurvannut takaa-ajajia karkuun moottoripyörällä; nyt Jamesin villapaidanhihalla oli ripaus lapsenpuklua ja tämä kieltäytyi uudesta viskilasista iltasadun lukuvuoroon vedoten.  
  
Eteisessä James kävi jälleen vaikeaksi, töni lasejaan ylös nenänvarttaan ja selvitti toistuvasti kurkkuaan. Lopulta tämä kuitenkin sai kaivettua taskustaan nahkaisen pussin ja annettua sen hänelle. Remuksen avatessa sen hän löysi sen sisältä kasan kaljuunoita, joita oli pikaisen vilkaisun perusteella hänen kahden kuukauden palkkansa edestä.  
  
Kyseessä ei suinkaan ollut ensimmäinen kerta kun James katsoi oikeudekseen antaa hänelle rahaa – jo pian valmistumisen jälkeen Remus oli saanut havaita kuinka hankalaa rekisteröidyn ihmissuden oli saada töitä ja elättää itsensä. Tällä kertaa tilanne oli kuitenkin eri, ja ojentaessaan pussia takaisin hän kokeili jokaista selitystä joka hänen mieleensä tuli; hänellä oli nykyään vakituinen työpaikka eikä tarvetta almuille; Sirius ei ehkä ollut varsinaisesti rikas, mutta omavarainen; jos ei muuta, niin Harry tarvitsisi tulevaisuudessa rahoja heitä enemmän.  
  
 James oli kuitenkin järkkymätön; James, joka Siriuksen ja Peterin lailla oli aikanaan kantanut alruunanlehteä suussaan. ”Kaiken varalta”, tämä intti. ”Usko pois, minun oloani helpottaa tietää, että sinulla – teillä – on kaikki hyvin, sillä aikaa kun me…”  
  
Lauseen loppu hiipui kuulumattomiin, todisteena siitä, että jopa pelkkänä sanana _piileskely_ nosti tälle karvaan maun suuhun. Remus puolestaan tuijotti rahoja ja yritti päättää, saattoiko oikeuttaa niiden vastaanottamisen itselleen sillä, että kyseessä oli niiden antajan mielenrauhan takaaminen.  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän vastasi lopulta. ”Mutta älä sano mitään Siriukselle.”

  
  
Kun Sirius sinä iltana palasi kotiin, Remus oli jo tiskannut molemmat lasit ja laittanut ne tiskikaappiin kuivumaan. Tuliviskin hän oli kuitenkin erehtynyt jättämään esille; kuin eläin, joka vaistosi kotonaan käyneen vieraan, Sirius kurtisti kulmiaan pullon ehtyneelle sisällölle. Kun sama arvioiva katse kohdistui seuraavaksi häneen ja hänen vertailuluontoisesti liian selvään olemukseensa, Remus tiesi olevansa selityksen velkaa. Siitä huolimatta hän ainoastaan otti pöydältä kesken olevan kirjan ja meni makuuhuoneeseen lukemaan. Sen myöntäminen, että James oli käynyt heidän luonaan eikä ollut jäänyt odottamaan Siriuksen paluuta, oli jotakin minkä paljastamiseen hän ei kokenut olevansa valmis. Vielä vähemmän hän halusi puhua vanhan matka-arkkunsa pohjalle piilotetuista rahoista, eivätkä he siksi puhuneet lopulta mistään, eivät edes siinä vaiheessa, kun Sirius eräs päivä meni Pottereille palauttaakseen Jamesilta lainaamansa takin, vain löytääkseen näiden asunnon tyhjänä.  
  
Koska heille ei ollut aavistustakaan missä Potterit aidosti oleskelivat, näiltä saapuvat viestit tuntuivat ajoittain tulevan jostakin oudosta rajatilasta.  _Täällä on satanut viikon putkeen_ , James kirjoitti Siriukselle, sinä ainoana viikkona pitkään aikaan, kun he olivat Lontoossa nauttineet pelkkää auringonpaistetta. Kerran he saivat räyhääjän, jonka avaaminen täytti heidän pienen asuntonsa näkymättömän lapsen valittavalla itkulla. _Harryn ensimmäiset hampaat ovat puhkeamassa,_ Lily raportoi, kuivan nuotin välittyessä jopa paperilla seisovien sanojen kautta. _Toivottavasti niistä tulee yhtä vahvat kuin hänen keuhkoistaan._  
  
Ilman Jamesia Sirius alkoi vähitellen menettää tasapainoaan, oli kyse sitten loitsimisesta tai moottoripyörällä ajosta sillä haamuraajaa lähentelevällä oletuksella, että sivuvaunussa istui edelleen joku. James oli ollut heistä neljästä se, joka aina tarpeen tullen oli vetänyt rajan johonkin ja seissyt sitten periaatteidensa takana, vakaana ja esimerkillisenä; ilman Jamesia Sirius oli pysäyttämätön voima vailla vauhtiaan hillitsevää estettä, ikuisesti liikkeessä ilman vastusta.  
  
Oli ollut aika jolloin Remuksesta oli ollut Siriuksen kohdalla samaan, mutta nyt hän ei enää ollut asiasta lainkaan niin varma. Nyt hänen kielensä alla oli salaisuus, salaisuus jota hän kantoi kuten Sirius oli aikanaan kantanut hänen omaansa, varjellen sitä paljastumasta, huolimatta siitä että kaiken sen aikaa kun se viipyi hänen suussaan, se myrkytti häntä sisältäpäin. Hän näki mitä oli tapahtumassa, mutta aina kun hän löysi itsensä harkitsemasta kertomista, hän sai havaita leukansa olevan tehty samasta järkähtämättömästä aineesta kuin kaikki hänen muutkin luunsa, jotka kuu toisensa jälkeen kieltäytyivät pettämästä lopullisesti.  
  
Joten hän pysyi vaiti, ja Sirius jatkoi ajelehtimistaan; James ja Lily olivat Harryn lailla pelkkiä kaikuja, ja jokainen uusi päivä toi tullessaan kourallisen tuoreita aaveita.

  
  
  
_9._

 

Siriuksen veli Regulus oli kadonnut jäljettömiin lähes kaksi vuotta aiemmin. Sirius ei koskaan juuri puhunut asiasta, mutta toisinaan Remus heräsi yöllä siihen että tämä toisteli unissaan veljensä nimeä. Yhden ainoan kerran hän oli rohjennut kysyä asiasta aamulla ja silloin Sirius oli yllättänyt hänet vastaamalla.  
  
”En tiedä missä me olemme; jossakin missä on kylmää, märkää ja pimeää. Hän ei sano mitään, ainoastaan tarttuu minua kädestä – hänen kätensä jotenkin outo, _nahkea_ – ja yrittää vetää minut kanssaan syvemmälle.”  
  
”Teillä kahdella oli hyvin erilaisia näkemyksiä monista asioista ja loppupeleissä sinä kieltäydyit seuraamasta hänen valitsemallaan polulla”, Remus vastasi hetken epäröityään. ”Ehkä uni tarkoittaa sitä.”  
  
Hän oletti että Sirius olisi ehkä nauranut, tai vähintäänkin naljaillut jotakin noitainlehtien horoskooppipalstan liikalukemisesta. Sen sijaan tämä ainoastaan kohautti harteitaan hänen katsettaan vältellen. ”Ehkä”, tämä vastasi hiljaa, ja silloin Remus luonnollisesti oletti epävarmuuden kohdistuvan hänen tulkintaansa.  
  
Ennen pitkään Sirius lakkasi näkemästä unta veljestään, tai kenties Remus vain lopetti heräämästä kun niin kävi. Asia palasi hänen mieleensä vasta kuukausia myöhemmin, silloin kun Gideon Prewettistä tuli ensimmäinen joka kysyi häneltä suoraan, luottiko hän todella Siriukseen.  
  
Oli ilmeistä, ettei Gideon tiennyt heidän olevan yhdessä – asuvan kyllä, mutta ei romanttisessa mielessä. Eivät he sitä varsinaisesti salailleet, mutta eivät myöskään siitä ympäriinsä huudelleet. Siriuksen periaatteet tuntien siinäkin – tämän alati kasvavassa myöntymisessä hänelle tyypillisempään hiljaisuuteen – oli jotakin, mikä teki Remuksen levottomaksi. Nyt kysymyksen onnistui yllättää hänet täydellisesti. Hän ei tiennyt mitä sanoa, eikä hänen lopulta tarvinnutkaan, sillä vielä samana iltana päämajaan tuli hälytys ja seuraavana päivänä Gideonia eikä tämän veljeä Fabiania enää ollut. Pidettiin uudet hautajaiset, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että hän joutui jälleen pukemaan ylleen tutuksi käyneen tumman kaavun, kaavun jota hän tuntui näinä päivinä käyttävän yhtä usein kuin työasuaan, mustaa ja harmaata vuorotellen.  
  
Gideon itse oli poissa, mutta hautajaisia seuranneina päivinä tämän esittämä kysymys vainosi Remusta. Jokin hänessä oli järkkynyt tavalla jota hän ei osannut oikaista ja se sama jokin tahtoi nyt tietää: Mitä muuta Sirius oli saattanut tarkoittaa?  
  
_Ehkä_ uni tarkoitti sitä.  
  
_Ehkä_ Siriuksella ja Reguluksella oli ollut erilaisia näkemyksiä.  
  
_Ehkä_ Sirius oli kieltäytynyt seuraamasta veljensä valitsemalla polulla.  
  
Tai:  
  
Ehkä tämä ei ollutkaan.  
  
Hänelle ja Siriukselle sodassa oli jotakin henkilökohtaista, jotakin mitä muiden oli hankala ymmärtää. Loppupeleissä he taistelivat aina itseään vastaan. Alusta asti heiltä kahdelta oli vaadittu ehdotonta uskoa siihen, että he kykenisivät kumpikin tahollaan selättämään niin muiden heihin kohdistuvat ennakkoluulot kuin heissä uinuvan potentiaalin johonkin kauheaan. Aikanaan Sirius oli oppinut mitä hän oli, eikä ollut välittänyt; sukupuun täydeltä eläviä ja kuolleita Mustia vaati Siriusta hylkäämään hänet, eikä tämä ollut totellut.  
  
Jos se usko kävisi vähiin ja loppuisi – jos Sirius lakkaisi uskomasta häneen, Remus toisinaan ajatteli, mitä se tarkoitti heidän kaikkien kannalta?

  
_8._

 

Remus muisti yhä, kuinka hänen ollessaan lapsi hänen velhoisällään oli ollut kokoelma jästien väitettyjä haamuvalokuvia eri vuosikymmeniltä. Työkseen ei-ihmislähtöisiä henkiesiintymiä tutkinut Lyall oli kerännyt niitä samalla tavalla kuin toiset velhot erinäisiä muita jästiesineitä aina hehkulampuista postimerkkeihin. Nuorempana lähestyvät täysikuut olivat vielä aiheuttaneet hänessä päiviä kestävää kauhua ja aina silloin Lyall oli ottanut kokoelmansa esiin, näyttäen hänelle kuvan toisensa jälkeen ja kertoen pitkiä tarinoita siitä, kuinka niissä esiintyvät aaveet oli saatu aikaan joko lavasteiden tai kameran itsensä avulla, vieden hänen huomionsa hetkeksi muualle.  
  
Menneisyytensä vuoksi Remus kasvoi ajatellen, että ainoat aaveet löytyivät jästiperäisistä valokuvista; maagiset kamerat eivät tallentaneet kuolleita. Sitten Alastor Vauhkomieli sai päähänsä kiinnittää killan jäsenistä otetun kuvan päämajan seinälle, ja tulevina kuukausina Remus oppi välttelemään sen katsomista. Selkeämmin kuin mikään muu, kuva jakoi heidät kolmeen: niihin jotka olivat yhä täällä, niihin jotka olivat poistuneet – ja niihin, jotka olivat jääneet häilymään johonkin siihen välille. Kun kesä oli kuumimmillaan, he vaelsivat ympäri Lontoon metroasemia etsimässä Armas Dearbornin ruumista, tätä kuitenkaan koskaan löytämättä. Benji Fenwickistä palasi kotiin ainoastaan kolme sormea ja korva, nekin jonkun tuntemattoman tahon ruskeaan käärepaperiin huolimattomasti kietaisemana.  
  
”Niin kauan kuin me muistamme”, Alastor tapasi sanoa kuvaa katsellessaan, ”he ovat vielä täällä.”  
  
Mitä Alastor, eikä kukaan muukaan sen puoleen sanonut, oli tämä: hitaasti mutta varmasti, he olivat häviämässä sodan.

  
_10._

 

Lokakuun lähestyessä loppuaan Dumbledore halusi hänen menevän pohjoisessa pidettävään ihmissusien kokoontumiseen. Lähtöpäivänä Remus palasi kaupasta kotiin ja käveli pakkaamaan loppuja tavaroitaan makuuhuoneeseen, vain löytääkseen Siriuksen istumasta heidän sänkynsä reunalta. Ilmeestä päätellen tämä oli odottanut häntä jo tovin.  
  
”Sinä kuulemma tiedät jostakin tatuoinnista”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
Se oli totta; Remus oli nähnyt kallon ja käärmeen poltettuna muutaman ihmissuden lihaan, niiden jotka liikkuivat Harmaaselän kintereillä kuin varjot. Syy miksi hän oli maininnut asiasta ainoastaan killalle eikä suoraan Siriukselle liittyi siihen, että hänen Jaoksessa tekemää työtään enemmän Sirius inhosi hänen epävirallista toimeaan vakoojana kaltaistensa parissa. Ja vaikka niin ei olisi ollut, olisi hänestä ollut hieman mautonta mainita millaisissa olosuhteissa hän oli tatuoinnit nähnyt; hänen kokemuksen mukaan ihmiset eivät yleensä rupatelleet seurustelukumppaniensa kanssa siitä, kuinka olivat seuranneet tusinan vieraan ihmisen repivän vaatteitaan pois nousevan täysikuun valossa.  
  
Nyt hänen oli kuitenkin pakko myöntää jotakin sen suuntaista. Sanoilla ei kuitenkaan ollut toivottua vaikutusta: Sirius vain pudisteli päätään, uudestaan ja uudestaan, niin että lopulta näytti siltä kuin tämä olisi yrittänyt taistella irti itsepintaista ajatusta, joka kynsin ja hampain tarrautui tämän mieleen. Huone tämän ympärillä oli poikkeuksellisen levällään: vaatekaapinovet repsottivat selin ja lipastonlaatikot oli temmottu auki. Jopa hänelle kuuluva arkku oli avattu ja myllätty, ikään kuin Sirius olisi etsinyt sieltä jotakin. Nyt vaatepinon päällimmäisenä oli se pussi, jonka Remus oli saanut kuukausia sitten Jamesilta – pussi, jonka sisältöä hän edelleen säästi jonkin pahan päivän varalle, tietäen samalla sisimmässään, ettei muunlaisia päiviä enää ollutkaan.  
  
Siinä samassa Sirius nousi ylös ja oli parilla askeleella hänen luonaan. Tästä huokuva, äkillinen epätoivo oli niin konkreettista, että sen onnistui hetkellisesti lamaannuttaa hänet. Sirius tarttui häntä takinpielestä kaksin käsin, ravisti kerran, toisen. Tämän kädet tärisivät ja sen liikkeen voimasta he vapisivat nyt molemmat. ”Mikä sinun on?” Sirius kuiskasi. Jossakin vaiheessa tämän komeista kasvoista oli tullut jotakin sellaista, mitä Remus ei osannut enää katsoa tuntematta selittämätöntä surua siitä, mitä se aika mitä he elivät niille teki. ”Miksi sinä et kerro sitä minulle?”  
  
”En voi”, Remus löysi itsensä vastaamasta. ”En – nyt.”  
  
Jos hän kertoisi totuuden sillä hetkellä, häntä pelotti että se kuulostaisi liikaa uhkavaatimukselta. Totuus oli, että hän oli odottanut liian kauan. Jos Sirius kuulisi sanat nyt, olisivat ne tämän mielessä ikuisesti sidottu tähän hetkeen: hetkeen, jolloin he olivat olleet vaarassa ajautua erilleen jonkin typerän väärinkäsityksen vuoksi, kunnes hän oli päättänyt heittää sanat heidän väliinsä ja niiden seurauksena Sirius oli kokenut velvollisuudekseen jäädä.  
  
Huolimatta kaikesta siitä mitä hän tunsi, hän ei halunnut olla se, joka teki sen valinnan Siriuksen puolesta.  
  
Niinpä hän ainoastaan kuori Siriuksen nyt hervottomiksi valahtaneet kädet rinnuksiltaan, otti reppunsa ja käveli ulos ovesta.

  
  
Kun kolme päivää oli kulunut ja hän palasi takaisin kotiin – tuoreilla haavoilla ja nälkiintyneenä koska oli kieltäytynyt syömästä sitä mitä hänen eteensä oli metsästä hampaissa kannettu - Sirius oli poissa ja samoin kaikki tämän tavarat.

  
_7._

 

Myöhemmin sinä samana iltana baarissa Siriuksen ja Peterin kanssa, Remus oli tarjoutunut ostamaan seuraavan kierroksen. Ehkä hän oli halunnut todistaa jotakin olemalla kerrankin se joka tarjosi, huolimatta siitä kuinka oudon katseen hän sen johdosta Siriukselta ansaitsi, tämän tietäessä varsin hyvin ettei hänellä ollut moiseen varaa. Ehkä hänestä vain tuntui pahalta Peterin puolesta. Oli miten oli, hän meni tiskille, ja kun hän palasi, Sirius ja Peter olivat kumartuneet keskustelemaan jostakin päät yhdessä. Baarissa vallitsi niin kova tungos etteivät nämä vielä huomanneet hänen lähestyvän.  
  
Sirius oli kiertänyt kädet suojelevasti ympärilleen ja tuijotti edessään olevaa pöytää selkeästi sitä näkemättä. Sinäkin iltana tällä oli yllään se sama musta nahkatakki, joka niinä päivinä kävi jo sotisovasta, eräänlaisesta läpäisemättömästä haarniskasta jonka tällä oli tapana kiskoa ylleen kuin uhkaus, etenkin silloin kun hän samaan aikaan tyytyi harmaaseen työkaapuunsa. Ensimmäistä kertaa Remus tuli huomanneeksi, kuinka suurelta takki tämän yllä näyttikään.  
  
”Jos minä en voi luottaa häneen”, Sirius sanoi, ”niin miten minun on muka tarkoitus luottaa edes itseeni?”  
  
Siinä missä Remukselta oli mennyt ohi keskustelun alku eikä hän siksi tiennyt kenestä tämä parhaillaan puhui, Peterin laita oli kaikesta päätellen toisin. Vaikka Sirius ei olisikaan selittänyt sen tarkemmin, oli todennäköistä että Peter tiesi jo. Koulussa tämä oli aina ollut se, jonka luokse hän, Sirius ja James olivat ensimmäisenä etsiytyneet silloin kun olivat riidelleet keskenään, se jolle he olivat vuodattaneet sen toisiinsa kohdistuneen ärtymyksen jota eivät kehdanneet lojaalisuuden nimissä lausua ääneen. Vasta nyt Remukselle valkeni, että Peterin oli täytynyt nähdä säröt heidän ystävyydessään jo kauan ennen heitä muita, vain koska he olivat ne itse ensin osoittaneet.  
  
”No”, Peter aloitti varovasti, puhuen niin hiljaa että kuulemisen sijaan Remus pikemminkin luki sanat tämän huulilta, ”sinä voit aina luottaa minuun, etkö?”

 

_2._

 

Yhtenä niistä pitkiksi venyneistä aamuista, joita Remus myöhemmin kaipasi kuin menetettyjä paloja itsestään, hän oli herännyt siihen että hänen vierellään makaava Sirius oli katsellut häntä mietteliäin ilmein.  
  
Huomattuaan että hän oli hereillä, tämä kurkotti kohti häntä kuin koskettaakseen, mutta muutti nähtävästi viime hetkellä mieltään ja ainoastaan pyyhkäisi omat, siinä vaiheessa alati silmille valahtavat hiuksensa kasvoiltaan.  Sitten tämä sanoi asiallisella äänellä, kuulostaen enemmän Jamesilta kuin itseltään: ”Kuule, minä tässä mietin, että jos minulle tapahtuu jotakin –”  
  
”Ei sinulle mitään käy”, Remus vastasi automaattisesti, sillä huolimatta siitä miten tietoinen hän oli omasta kuolevaisuudestaan, ei hän koskaan osannut ajatella samaa Siriuksesta.  
  
_”Jos minulle tapahtuu jotakin”_ , Sirius jatkoi painokkaasti hänestä välittämättä, ”minä haluan, että sinä jatkat eteenpäin. Olet onnellinen ja sellaista. Kyllä sinä tiedät mitä minä tarkoitan.”  
  
_Enkä tiedä_ , oli Remus halunnut vastata, vain havaitakseen ettei kyennyt. Ikään kuin kahden sydämenlyönnin välissä vieras pelko oli asettunut häneen, eikä hän nyt ollut lainkaan varma siitä, tarkoittiko Sirius todella sitä mitä sanoi vai oliko kyseessä vain tämän tapa pohjustaa edessä odottavaa vääjäämättömyyttä. He olivat ehkä nyt onnellisia, mutta entä muutaman kuukauden päästä? Entä vuoden? Edellisenä päivänä he olivat olleet käymässä Pottereilla, ja sillä välin kun Sirius oli vienyt Jamesin ulos näyttääkseen tälle jotakin uutta osaa moottoripyörästään, Lily oli paljastanut hänelle olevansa raskaana. Kaikki hänen ympärillään oli muutoksessa - vain hän pysyi samana, ja hänen tunteensa Siriusta kohtaan, joita mikään ei ollut voinut horjuttaa sitten sen kamalan kuunjälkeisen päivän, kun hän oli niistä ensimmäistä kertaa tullut tietoiseksi.  
  
Se salaisuus, joka Remuksen teki silloin ja kaikkina sen jälkeisinä päivinä Siriukselle mieli myöntää, vielä sittenkin kun hänellä ei enää tuntunut olevan sanoja mihinkään muuhun, oli tämä: todellisuudessa hän pelännyt niinkään menettämistä vaan valintaa. _Mitä kun se hetki tulee, se hetki jolloin minä kuolen_ – hänellä oli tapana ajatella, sillä nykyään ’jos’ oli jo muuttunut muotoon ’kun’ – _ja huomaan, että minä en vain voi mennä; että minä rakastan sinua niin paljon, että kun pitäisi päästää irti, en vain osaa._  
  
Siihen ajatukseen ei hänen mielessään liittynyt mitään romanttista, ainoastaan silkkaa kauhua. Niinä kertoina kun Sirius yritti kysyä mikä häntä vaivasi, hän joko valehteli tai kieltäytyi vastaamasta. Kaikesta lojaalisuudestaan huolimatta Sirius jaksoi hädin tuskin kävellä yhdet kengät puhki tai syödä samaa ruokaa kolmena päivänä peräkkäin; sen myöntäminen, että hän välitti tästä niin paljon, että pelkäsi palaavansa sen tunteen vuoksi rajan takaa, tuntui auttamatta liian isolta asialta tunnustettavaksi.  
  
Kylmä järki hänessä osaisi ehkä tehdä päätöksen eteenpäin jatkamisesta, mutta monet hänen työhistoriansa varrella kohtaamansa tapaukset kertoivat, ettei tällaisia päätöksiä tehty järjen voimin. Vaikka kaikki toivo olisi jo menetetty, niin iso osa hänestä oli nivottu Sirukseen kiinni, että Remus pelkäsi sen repivän hänet takaisin samalla lailla kuin kuu veti häntä. Kuusitoistavuotiaana hän oli tehnyt valinnan, johon ei koskaan uskonut pystyvänsä, joten kuka muka sanoi ettei niin voisi tapahtua uudestaan? Ja kun niin kävisi, hän vain olisi, vuodesta toiseen juuri niitä asioita joita Peter oli pelännyt: muuttumaton, kehittymätön. Ei koskaan olotilaltaan yhtään sen parempi eikä huonompi.  
  
Hän kiinni Siriuksessa, he kaksi sitä kautta toisissaan. Aina siihen asti kunnes aika toisesta jättäisi ja toinen vielä senkin jälkeen.  
  
Jumissa.

 

_11._

 

Halloween – Kurpitsajuhla, Samhain, Vainajien päivä, miksi ikinä sitä halusikaan kutsua – oli luonnollisesti Haamujaokselle vuoden kiireisintä aikaa. Rajat maailmojen välillä olivat ohuimmillaan ja edesmenneet kärkkäitä osallistumaan elollisten pitämiin juhlallisuuksiin. Kaikkien Jaoksen työntekijöiden oletettiin olevan valmiustilassa kuunvaihdetta ympäröivät kaksi vuorokautta putkeen, eikä Remus ollut siinä mielessä poikkeus. Ketään ei kiinnostanut, että hänen elämänsä oli samanaikaisesti vaarassa romahtaa kasaan; kuolleet eivät välittäneet elävien ongelmista, ja siksi lokakuun viimeisen päivänä Remus oli saapunut tavanomaiseen tapaansa töihin ajoissa, huolimatta siitä että hän itse oli viettänyt kaksi edeltävää päivää vaeltaen kuin aave heidän autioksi käyneessä asunnossaan.  
  
Siriusta ei ollut näkynyt koko sinä aikana. Koska hän epäili tämän menneen vanhasta tottumuksesta Peterin luo, oli hän toivonut voivansa puhua Peterin kanssa ennen työvuoron virallista alkamista. Sinä aamuna tämä oli kuitenkin myöhässä. Vastaavaa oli sattunut aiemminkin: Remus oletti tämän kiirehtivän viimeistään lounasaikaan mennessä paikalle ja valittelevan parantumatonta aamu-unisuuttaan. Kun niin ei iltapäivään mennessä ollut käynyt, hän epäili tämän äidin sairastuneen jälleen äkillisesti ja Peterin yksinkertaisesti unohtaneen ilmoittaa asiasta; sekään ei olisi kertana ensimmäinen laatuaan.  
  
Peterin poissaolo merkitsi kuitenkin sitä, että hänen oli paiskittava töitä kahden edestä. Iltapäivästä alkuiltaan hän ilmiintyi ympäri eteläistä Englantia, tyynnytellen levottomia sieluja ja kohdaten lukemattomia vääriä hälytyksiä jästian naamiaisasujen muodossa. Aamuyön puolella hän oli Jaoksen kahvihuoneessa juomassa kädenlämmintä sumppia, kun toimistolle saapui tieto siitä, että joukko aaveuteliaita lapsia oli oletettavasti harhaillut siihen samaan metsään Moreyshiressa, jota vainoavan miehen tapauksen he olivat Peterin kanssa hoitaneet yli vuosi sitten. Lapset eivät olleet palanneet, ja nyt yhden pienen noidan äiti oli huolissaan, että kummitus ehkä piti näitä vasten tahtoa vankina metsässä.  
  
Kun hän pääsi perille, häneltä ei kestänyt kovin kauan suostutella mies päästämään lapset menemään. He katselivat yhdessä kuinka nämä kirmasivat polkua poispäin, nauraen jo nyt kaikelle sillä mitä olivat kokeneet.  
  
”Minä vain… kaipaan tytärtäni”, mies selitti tekoaan, haalistuen jo heidän siinä keskustellessaan taas pelkäksi lehtien kuiskeeksi. ”Minä kuolin kaivaten häntä, joten ehkä se tarkoittaa, että niin tulee aina olemaan.”

  
  
Kun aurinko nousi marraskuun ensimmäisenä aamuna ja taivaanranta hehkui verenpunaisena, Remus käveli ulos metsästä. Hän piti askeleensa ripeänä, koska jos niin ei olisi ollut, olisi hän todennäköisesti vaipunut polvilleen maahan eikä päässyt enää ylös. Kirpeä ilma sai hänen silmänsä vuotamaan pulleita kyyneleitä. _Tänään_ , hän lupasi, taivaltaessaan tietä kohti porttiavainta – tänään hän alkaisi etsiä uutta työtä. Tänään hän etsisi Siriuksen käsiinsä ja todistaisi heille molemmille, ettei vielä ollut liian myöhäistä korjata kaikkea.  
  
Silloin hän ei vielä tiennyt, että toimistolle palatessa häntä odottaisi siellä Alastor – Alastor, jonka pelkkä ilme jo kertoi, että se kirottu valokuva killan päämajan seinällä oli jälleen vaatinut uusia uhreja.  
  
”Sirius –” Alastor aloitti. Remuksen sydän jätti lyönnin välistä, minkä aikana Alastor yskäisi ja jatkoi sitten, sanoen sillä kertaa jostakin syystä: ”Musta. Ne ovat vanginneet Mustan.”  
  
Mihin Remus vastasi automaattisesti: ”Meidän täytyy pelastaa hänet.”  
  
”Se taitaa olla vähän liian myöhäistä.”  
  
”Onko hän sitten…” _Poissa_ – niin Remuksen teki mieli sanoa. Sirius ei ollut kuin hän. Sitä hän oli ajatellut usein, ja sitä hän löysi itsensä hokemasta itselleen nytkin: että mikäli Sirius saisi valita, tämä ei jäisi.  
  
”Ei hän kuollut ole, jos sinä sitä tarkoitat”, Alastor vastasi. Jo aivan aluksi tämän katse oli pyyhkinyt hänen surusta surkean olemuksensa yli, ottaen lukuun hänen punaiset silmänsä ja parransängen, mitä hän ei ollut jaksanut ajella pois koska se ei enää haitannut ketään. Nyt Alastor katsoi asiakseen tehdä vastaavan tarkastelun uudestaan. ”Sinä et ole vielä edes kuullut”, tämä mutisi, ääni äkillisen järkytyksen värittämänä. ”Merlin sentään, sinä piruparka et ole vielä edes kuullut.”  
  
Tietenkin Remuksen seuraava reaktio oli kysyä: ”Kuullut mitä?”, mihin Alastor vastasi vaatimalla, että heidän oli ensin paras istua alas. He kävelivät käytävän poikki ja toimistoon, josta Alastor hääti karjumalla ulos pari siellä norkoilevaa sihteeriä. Koko sen ajan Remus seisoi ovensuussa ja yritti ottaa syviä, tasaisia hengenvetoja. _Sirius oli elossa; Sirius oli kunnossa._ Hän löysi itsensä takertumasta siihen tietoon kaikella sillä mitä hän oli. _Sirius oli yhä täällä._ Hän teki siitä mantran - piti sitä kielellään niin tarkoin, että saattoi muovata itsensä sen ympärille, sitten sillä voimalla koko todellisuuden. Hänen maailmassaan ihmisistä tuli eläimiä ja eläimistä ihmisiä; hänen maailmassaan kuolleet puhuivat. Jos hän uskoi tarpeeksi, siitä tulisi totta.  
  
Sitten Alastor kertoi hänelle siitä, mitä Godrickin notkossa oli tapahtunut, ja mitä Peterille vain muutamaa tuntia myöhemmin. Sirius oli petturi; Sirius oli murhaaja. _Sirius oli elossa; Sirius oli kunnossa._ Samat sanat kaikuivat Remuksen sisällä, täynnä kahlitsevaa voimaa. Vaistomaisesti hän tiesi tehneensä kohtalokkaan virheen. Näkymätön raja kahden maailman – menneen ja nykyisen – välillä oli ylitetty, mutta osa hänestä oli jäänyt sen rajan taakse. Osa hänestä oli juurruttanut itsensä todellisuuteen jossa kaikki oli vielä hyvin, todellisuuteen jossa Sirius _oli_ , niin että he olivat nyt yhteennivoutuneet. Hän kiinni Siriuksessa, he kaksi sitä kautta toisissaan.  
  
_Sirius oli yhä täällä._  
  
Mikä tarkoitti sitä, että niin oli tästä eteenpäin hänkin.

 

 


End file.
